Se parece a Ti
by ErreDeRojas
Summary: holaaa! soy nueva aqui y para empezar hice mi primer fic, un one-shot. sobre esta parejita que es mi favorita, si les gusta la pelirroja señora madre del niño que vivió no entren ya saben como es esto.. ningún personaje es mio, eso es merito de Jo. Rowling.. solo la trama me pertenece disfutenlo y plis dejen Reviews. se aceptan criticas de todo tipo ;


**SE PARECE A TI**

**Pov Severus**

**La observo… ahí en mi cama, desnuda con solo una sabana de seda negra, cubriendo solo una parte de su cuerpo, dormida con una hermosa y pequeña sonrisa, pareciera que estuviera soñando con algo feliz… estaré yo presente en ese sueño Lily?**

**Me encuentro sentado en la butaca con solo la parte baja del pijama, sin nada más. Ah**

**Y con una copa de vino de Elfo en la mano… ya es la quinta o la sexta; la sigo observando, no se exactamente cuanto tiempo llevo haciéndolo. Es tan hermosa e inocente Lily, se parece a ti… Sí, ya lo creo.**

**Cuando la miro a los ojos, me acuerdo de ti, es absurdo ya que tus hermosos ojos son verdes esmeralda, cosa que me encanta y los de ella son de ese color caramelo que me inquietan, ¡me transmiten una dulce mirada cuan sabor a miel! Pero… sí se parece a ti.**

**Ella me ama y con su amor ¡se parece más a ti! ¿Estaré con ella para revivir tu recuerdo? Siempre me lo he preguntado. Me inclinaría hacia una negativa; Es toda una leona, se ve que lleva la sangre Griffindor recorriendo sus venas. Observo su hermoso cuerpo, la tenue luz del cuarto hace que su piel tenga ese tono acaramelado, me fascina lo admito, sus rizos me encantan, adoro enredar mis manos en ellos. ¡Me recuerda tanto a ti! Pero no por su físico, son notablemente distintas, es esa humildad e inteligencia, esa pasión… es lo que me lleva a notar el parecido; ve en todos el lado bueno y mas si uno mismo no lo ve, pero ella sí en especial creo que lo vio en mi. Beso su boca Lily y más me acuerdo de ti y ¡con su amor mucho más, claro que sí! Si no te hubieras marchado, si tan solo el maldito psicópata y narcisista de Voldemort no te hubiera asesinado ¡estuviéramos juntos, ahora mismo; cuanto te extraño Lily, cuando no daría por tenerte en mis brazos!**

**Un pequeño ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, es ella, solo cambió de posición en la cama; pero caigo en la realidad inmediatamente cuando de su boca sale mi nombre en un tranquilo susurro. ¡Al parecer si soy causa de su sonrisa mientras duerme!**

**Pero a ver recapitulemos… ¿hace rato dije que se parece ella a ti? Es cierto pero solo la inteligencia y que ambas son hijas de padres muggles, de lo contrario… ¡en nada, retiro lo dicho! ¿También dije que sus besos me acuerdan a ti? ¡Que locura, si yo nunca te bese, Nunca recibí un amor como el de ella de tu parte! Creo que las copas me afectaron Lily… Ella sí vio lo que tu no viste, ella no se rindió a pesar de mi carácter frío y distante, al contrario me soporta, Dios si que debe amarme para hacerlo… ¡OH, espera, hay más! ¿También dije la semejante estupidez de que si Voldemort no te hubiera asesinado te tuviera conmigo? ¿Qué me sucede? ¡Tú estarías con Potter junto con el hijo de ambos! Vaya que sí tome de más…**

**Pero creo que ya es hora de deshacerme de ti, de tu recuerdo Lily, es lo mejor… Solo quiero ser de ella, ya tu eres de James, para mi desgracia siempre lo fuiste… ahora no pienso igual, admito que tuve que esperar muchísimo tiempo a que llegara mi persona especial hasta creo que me llegué a dar por vencido, pero llego Hermione mi pequeña y hermosa sabelotodo, dándole luz a mi oscura vida, la amo Lily aun no me atrevo a decírselo pero me encargo de demostrárselo siempre. Adiós querida Lily siempre serás un hermoso recuerdo de mi infancia.**

**Y con un trago final decido levantarme y me dirijo a la cama, junto con ella, la acomodo de manera de dormir yo a su espalda con mi brazo rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí.**

**- mi pequeña sabelotodo- susurré a tu oído y depositando un corto beso en tu nuca. Eres tan única e inigualable, eres tan testaruda… recuerdo cuando puse mil y un pero para no continuar con lo nuestro, que soy muy mayor para ti, que tienes un futuro por delante y yo nada, solo enseño a los mocosos en Hogwarts… te insistí que escogiera a Weasley, la comadreja es un inútil pero el te daría ese futuro deseado. Aun recuerdo tu respuesta:**

***Flash back***

**-¿No entiendes Hermione? ¡No te merezco, vete con él! Podrás tener amor y felicidad hasta hijos si quieres-**

**-Tú no eliges lo que quiero para mí. ¡Te Amo a ti! Mi felicidad eres tú, no él ni ningún otro. ¡Y solo yo decidiré quien será el padre de mis hijos Severus!-**

***Fin del Flach back***

**Debo reconocer que en ese momento se me partía el alma diciéndote eso, quiero lo mejor para ti; creo que se me hubiera roto mi frágil corazón si hubieras aceptado. No soy nadie a tu la preciosa, bueno si, un maldito bastardo con suerte. Los parpados se me cerraban y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido aferrado a ti.**

**Pov Hermione**

**La luz me pega en los ojos y deseando no abrirlos trato de buscar la sabana y cobijarme, siento un peso en mi cintura y una sonrisa se me asoma en la cara, a Severus le encantaba dormirse abrazado a mi. Me doy vuelta y veo su rostro totalmente relajado. Levanto mi mano para apartar un mechón de su cara y me dedico a observarlo… es realmente único y valiente debo decir que desde que se libró de la mordedura de Nagini, que todos escucháramos la verdad por parte de Harry y ver su inocencia habíamos compartido momentos agradables y más también cuando lo visitaba a San Mungo mientras se recuperaba, al principio el se mostró confuso por mi presencia, ya que el nunca mostró interés del bueno hacia mi persona, pero yo lo hacia porque me sentía en deuda con él, después de todo lo que había hecho por nosotros, arriesgando su vida y cuidando que no fuera descubierto.**

**Con el paso de los días fuimos entablando ¿una amistad? Sí, creo que sería el nombre, hablábamos de todo tipo de temas, me di cuenta de lo culto e inteligente que es, ya lo sabía pero su carácter de antes no dejaba verlo, ahora era mas amable, increíble pero cierto. Después ser dado de alta y recuperando él regreso hasta Hogwarts a prepararse para el juicio, estaba nervioso de ser declarado culpable, tuvo un ataque, lo recuerdo:**

***Flash Back***

**-¿Y si soy declarado culpable y me manda hacia Azkaban Hermione?- de solo pesarlo el estomago me dio un vuelco.**

–**Nada de eso Severus, tranquilo tenemos los recuerdos de Harry y el testimonio de Todos; además, Kingsley sabe la verdad-**

**-Nada es seguro!- eso ultimo lo dijo más fuerte de lo que pretendía, Hermione se asustó**

**Y retrocedió un paso. Severus se dio cuenta y se calmó; ella entendió como se debía sentir.**

**-Sev…- ahí Severus alzó la mirada por escuchar llamarlo así.**

**-tienes que confiar, vas a salir libre, ten fe- ahí puso su mano en su brazo en señal de apoyo.**

***Fin del Flash back***

**Me acuerdo también cuando el ministro de declaró inocente y quedaste libre:**

***Flash Back***

**-… después de escuchar los testimonios, ver los pensamientos del acusado y comprobar que son verdaderos y que no poseen ninguna alteración Severus Tobías Snape queda libre de cargos declarado inocente- declaró el ministro de magia. Hermione no cabía en su felicidad, si tan solo se atreviera a decirle lo que siente por él, lo que había empezado a sentir casi antes de salir de San Mungo. Y volviendo a la vio que Severus se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. Sorprendida por el gesto le devolvió el abrazo.**

**-gracias por estar aquí conmigo- y dicho eso le agarro las mejillas con ambas manos y la besó!, ella aun sorprendida abrió los ojos. Severus al sentir que ella no reaccionaba se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan estúpido y creer que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo que él por ella, decidió cortar el beso. En eso ella sí reaccionó y lo agarro por la nuca para profundizar el beso enredando sus manos en su cabello, fue un beso tímido pero también ansioso, ambos lo deseaban desde hace tiempo… cuando terminaron su demostración se vieron mutuamente sonriéndose, al instante observaron que los demás los miraban con alegría, tal vez ellos lo veían venir.**

***Fin del Flash Back***

**Lo amaba tanto, él era su vida, esperaba que para él, ella fuera igual… ya llevaban dos años de relación, dos maravillosos años- y los que faltaban- pensó para si feliz. Recordó cuando a Severus le dio un ataque y le empezó a decir sandeces como que aceptara a Ron, que é no la merecía. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podría alejarla así no más? ¡ni loca, ella lo amaba solo a él!**

**Se acercó a darle un casto beso y le susurro -Te Amo tanto Severus-**

**-yo mucho más Hermione- le respondió él, sorprendiéndola de que se hubiera despertado, el al verla sonrió de me dio lado.**

**FIN**

**?**


End file.
